


Bending

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kyalin Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Summary: Day 5 of Kyalin Week 2020!
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979137
Kudos: 42





	Bending

Lin had always admired bending. It had been a major part of her life, her personality, really, for as long as she could remember.

All forms of bending had intrigued her, but the manipulation of water was an enthralling concept to her.

It was for this reason that she was on Air Temple Island by one of the artificial ponds, watching Kya practice her forms.

She watched as the water moved flawlessly and the nicely defined muscles in her arms controlled the motions.

As her mind kept going back to Kya instead of just the incredible manipulation of the water, Lin began to realize that maybe she didn’t come all the way out to Air Temple Island just to see some water-bending.

There was a full moon tonight, and it made the older woman’s darker skin practically glow, almost as though Yue herself was recognizing the bender’s beauty.

Kya stopped her practice for the night and Lin began to sneak away.

The silver-haired woman caught up to her, reaching out and poking her lightly with a blob of bent water.

The cop schooled her expression and turned to face the woman she was apparently infatuated with. “Good evening, Kya.”

A smirk was tugging at the woman’s lips even before she spoke. “I know you didn’t come all the way out here just to watch some bending, Beifong. The Water Tribes’ Cultural Centers hosted an exhibit tonight. Did you come to see me?”

Chief of Police Lin Beifong found herself speechless. She was looking impossibly beautiful under the moonlight, and it suddenly became clearer how much taller the older woman was when she was standing this close. “I...uh, I was looking for, uhm....”

”I’m going to kiss you now. Is that alright?” Kya asked, her lips barely a hair away from the shorter woman’s.

Lin inhaled sharply and nodded, looking up into the gorgeous blue eyes of the taller woman.

The healer pressed her soft, warm lips against the detective’s and held her sharp jaw as she kissed.

When the metal-bender pulled away for a breath, the taller woman’s lips travelled to her ear. “Care to spend the night with me?”

The police chief, not at all adverse to the idea of taking the gorgeous woman to bed, cleared her throat. “Doesn’t your room have thin walls?”

“The air babies are down south with Katara for the week and the only occupied room near mine is Tenzin’s,” Kya snickered. “With a moon like the one out tonight, you’ll be screaming my name all night long.”

It was only then that Lin realized Kya would be the one taking _her_ to bed.

The police chief was usually the dominant one if she ever went to bed with someone, but she was more than happy to make an exception here.


End file.
